After the forbidden forest
by Tikvah Ariel
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Forbidden Forest, more of an epilouge really. Can stand alone, though it might be a bit confusing. Follows Hermione after the final battle.


Hermione stood alone in the great clearing…it was covered in bodies of the dark servants, and she showed no fear from the surrounding curses still flying. She could have saved her lover, she could have brought back the boy who lived, her best friend. But no, she had destroyed it. Destroyed the most powerful thing, and yet they still needed it. She hadn't thought past Harry's orders, she had just destroyed it.

She couldn't dwell on that now. She had to help. Taking out her wand she quickly bandaged the wounded and helped to carry off all manner of people to the hospital wing. Followers of both sides were to be saved, for the Death Eaters deserved a special kind of kiss, one they would receive before the dementors were destroyed.

Carrying a limp Neville she hoisted him onto a stretcher and began to rush him to the hospital wing.

The hospital wing, where Harry had woken up so many times at the end of the year. He wouldn't wake up again. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts.

Pushing back tears she focused on Neville, the poor clumsy boy who had fought so bravely…he had truly made his house proud tonight. It was when she had rested him on a bed in the hospital wing, surrounded by hope and the looming air of death, that Hermione finally broke down.

She dropped to her knees in anguish and let out a anguished scream. There was nothing left for her in this world, there was nothing left.

She wasn't even stringing together coherent thoughts as she raced to her dormitory, forgetting her weariness and fatigue. She summoned her belongings before shrinking them -- she didn't care for what was left in Hog's Head. She was done!

She took Harry's broom, the last thing magical that she would probably use. She took it and she left, out into the sky to never return. N.E.W.T.s didn't matter, anything that mattered was destroyed. She would enter a Muggle college and change her looks and identity with magic. She had left Crookshanks knowing that he would find Hagrid. She had left everything but her clothes and pictures, pictures of what was gone. She had kept the letter he wrote her at the start of summer, telling her the Dursleys were going to America.

The Dursleys were dead. She couldn't face any more bitterness. She knew Hogwarts needed help, but she didn't care for anything magical. Gathering the rest of her money and exchanging it at Gringotts, she gave a bitter laugh and threw away Harry's Firebolt, then left.

She went outside to the streets of London, looking entirely different then she had when she had entered six years ago.Her hair was now black, and she was built more like Ron then herself. Her honey colored eyes had changed into a piercing shad of grey. She was done.

That was the last time anyone from the wizarding world ever saw her, walking out into the cold looking like a raving lunatic, but a determined one. She had left her wand on the counter of The Leaky Cauldron, and to this day it sits in a box in the Headmaster's office. All alone, like her.

**Author's Note:** You all thought I was done. To be honest, I agreed. But I felt as though an epilouge, filled with bitterness and angst would be nice, leaving Hermione crying on the battlefield just didn't seem fair.

Plus, part of it was that I missed replying to my first reviewers. The majority of you guys left after Forbidden Forest, and whilst my new reviewers are great, it isn't really the same.

**Desipoplover13:** This is the end of it, though I don't feel right springing another chapter on you all after four months. I just got inspiration and ran with it.

**Nikki Weasley7393:** What happened to Draco and Pansy? Well, it appears Pansy is going to be a single mom as Draco was fighting on the dark side during the battle. It wasn't better then JK Rowling's, but thanks for the compliment! I know I left a lot of things unanswered, but its better that way.

**MellyV:** Yes, it was mean of me to kill Harry, but I don't like happy endings. I don't like them one bit. They are always so predictable, don't cry Hands out box of Kleenex I kept Hermione alive! Though as you can see, she isn't very happy.

**The Shadows:** This site won't let me review your story so here I go. I still like it a lot, though I thought the whole close Ginny and then next chapter Close Luna was a bit repetitive. Also, magical animgus can't be that rare if Harry, Hermione, and Luna are all them, I don't like that bit of your story. Other then that it's going great.

Yes, there wasn't a reaction to Ron's death. But it wasn't Ron is dead, lets go to lunch, it was more Ron is dead but I can't organize a memorial service because my life hangs in the balance.

By when the final battle is over, I'm thinking that Harry meant when Voldermort is gone. He was like the electricity for the battle, and if you kill the power the TV can't run and there isn't a need to keep the remote around.

As to the nameless death eater, I'm glad you liked him. I kind of ran with the idea from Rise To Rebellion by Jeff Sharra first chapter, in which we see the sentry involved in the Boston Massacre (it's a novel about the revolution of America and really good).

As to Hermione simply accepting Harry's wishes, it's a time of extreme stress. Remember first year when she couldn't even light a fire with her wand? There is a reason Harry is the hero.

I'm sorry you aren't following any of my new stories but I am really enjoying yours.

**Funness:** Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, and I'm glad you enjoyed this story.


End file.
